CHOP SUEY
by JOXER
Summary: Its a song fic thing... Enjoy... :P


Disclaimer- Don't own anything from seaQuest DSV or the song from SYSTEM OF A DOWN-   
Chop Suey.   
  
Personal Note- After hearing this song over and over, it got me thinking… this is my first song fic   
thing… feedback welcomed. All shape all colors! Thanks to Jules- you are a great nephew,   
thanks for the blackeye! JK. A MAJOR THANKS TO JESSICA FOR FINDING ME THE LYRICS   
TO THIS SONG!!! This story is AU and first season and sorry again for the English.. not my   
major or my friend!!!   
  
CHOP SUEY   
  
Lucas Wolenczak shut the link of the vid link and began to pace in his room. He just got a call   
from his father, Lawrence Wolenczak, who told him that he had to cancel the week for some   
important reasons. Lucas tried to reason with his father that it would be the only shore leave   
before a tour of 4 months. Lucas wanted to see his father so badly that he begged for his father   
to accept him. His father denied his son's request and told him to call his mother, and Lucas' dad   
just hung up. Lucas tried to call his mother and talk to her but she wasn't home. Lucas called   
back each hour and his mother was still not home. After the fourth hour and the fourth try,   
Cynthia Wolenczak answered the call. Lucas noticed that her makeup was all messed up and   
was a little drunk. Lucas just hung up on his mother.   
  
Lucas continued to pace around his room. What to do now! he thought. He hated being alone on   
a leave like this. Every one of his friends had made plans for their own leaves and there was no   
way Lucas was going to bug them. He would ruin everything for his friends and it wasn't their   
fault that Lucas' parents never cared for him. He could understand that his father was busy with   
his project and all but his mother… 'It was all her fault' he thought. Each minute, he had more   
reasons to blame his mother for the divorce his parents had. In the back of his mind, he knew it   
wasn't really her fault but it was easier to blame her than himself. Even if somewhere in his head,   
he knew it wasn't really his fault either.   
  
"It's all her fault, if she was a real wife to my dad… if she only stopped…" Lucas began to think   
out loud. Soon, he went over to his computer desk and pulled out a music disk. The label read   
'Anger' and he popped it into his disk player. He slipped on the headphones and headed towards   
his bunk. He listened to each lyric as he paused the disk in place…   
  
Play   
  
Wake up ,wake up,   
  
Pause.   
  
Lucas remembered those lines his father used to yell at his mother. She came late almost every   
night, drunk as a bum and smelling like smoke. Lucas was only six but he remembered almost   
every night was the same. His father would be all ready for work and he would yell at the top of   
his lungs for his mom to wake up. His father would go up stairs and yell at her more.   
  
"I don't care if you have a fuckin' headache, you shouldn't drink on a work day! Now get up!!"   
Lucas heard his father yell.   
  
Play   
  
Grab a brush and   
Put a little makeup   
  
Pause   
  
Lucas began to remember the dinner party his father had for some important people in his work.   
At the age of 8, he believed every single word his father said but now that he thinks about it, it   
was really only a meeting to show him off.   
  
The food was all prepared and the guest had arrived. Lucas was in an uncomfortable suit, and   
his father greeted everyone that showed up. It was time to eat and Lucas' mom still hadn't shown   
up. Lawrence excused himself from the table and went upstairs. All the guest flinched when   
Lucas' dad began to yell.   
  
"What the hell are you doing? You don't even have your dress on! The people are waiting for   
you! Damn look at you, you are a mess, have you been drinking again? Damn you look terrible,   
get yourself ready NOW!" Lawrence yelled as he slammed the door to the master bedroom.   
Lawrence continued the dinner like if nothing happened. Cynthia never came down from the   
room and the yelling was picked up again after the guests left. It never stopped.   
  
Play   
  
I just crossed the feeling   
With a shakeup   
Why'd you leave   
The keys up on the table?   
  
Pause   
  
Lucas remembered when he was just five years old. His family just took him to the park and his   
father got paged. Lucas was mad that his father was leaving; he had the day off and so did his   
mother. For Pete's sake, the park was only two blocks away but his father left him any way. He   
noticed his mother drinking some water but when he moved to take some, his mother refused to   
give him any. 'It must not have been water', Lucas thought. She told Lucas to play on the swings   
and the little boy obeyed. After swinging forever, he went to find his mother. She was nowhere to   
be found and Lucas began to cry. No one noticed the little boy crying and Lucas sucked it in.   
Boys don't cry. He tried to think how to get home; he knew it wasn't far and started to walk home.   
After two hours of making wrong turns and almost getting hit by a car, he found his home. Lucas   
walked in and found his mother and father arguing about leaving car keys inside the car. Lucas   
just began to make his way up to his room. Cynthia saw her son but returned to yelling at   
Lawrence. She threw the keys on the table and left them there and left the house. Lawrence   
began to chase after her as they continued to yell outside.   
  
Play   
  
Here we go   
Create another fable   
  
Pause.   
  
In Lucas' whole life, never once did his mother tell him the truth. Every night, she would come   
home late and say that there was another late meeting. After a few years, the lies got old and   
Lucas started not to care what his mother said. She tried to change, she promised that she would   
go to his high school science fair. Lucas had entered a small experiment and was happy it was   
good enough for the fair. He was only 10. She promised to show up and Lucas' hope was   
returning. After the fair was over, his mother still didn't show up. Worse thing was that Lucas had   
no ride to get back home. Lucas' mom had told the driver that she was going to take Lucas home   
and there was no need for his services. The school started to close as a car pulled up in the   
driveway; his mother was 2 hours late. She tried to explain her lateness, but Lucas ignored her;   
another story for Lucas, another lie for Lucas, another shattered dream for Lucas.   
  
Play   
  
Grab a brush and   
Put a little makeup   
(You wanted to)   
I just crossed the feeling   
With a shakeup   
(You wanted to)   
Why'd you leave   
The keys up on the table?   
(You wanted to)   
  
Well I don't think   
You trust in   
My self-righteous suicide   
  
Pause.   
  
Why not? Suicide was the only way out for Lucas, right? Lucas thought all this over when he   
was 13 and got accepted to Stanford. Did his parents care? His birthday was just the other week   
and his parents just forgot. He told them about Harvard, and still they asked "Why didn't they   
accept you sooner?" Suicide. It was a right thing to do, right? Lucas wondered, as he looked at   
his 16-year old hands. His hands, when he was 13, were filled with some sleeping pills and some   
aspirin he found in the cabinet. He took one last look at the pills and took the pills. He felt into   
unconsciousness and woke up in a hospital. His parents were more furious at his actions and for   
the first time, both his parents were not yelling at each other; they were both yelling at him. 'It   
was the right thing to do', Lucas thought but then he saw the little plan backfired as the days   
passed and his parents blamed each other for Lucas' actions. Bad went to worse.   
  
Play   
  
Why cry when angels   
Deserve to Die   
  
Pause.   
  
Lucas tried to remember a peaceful night he had when he was living with his parents but none   
came into his mind. He hated his parents fighting, and every night he cried himself to sleep. He   
didn't know whom to blame.. His father was right for yelling at his mom but that can't be right…   
his father was never around to begin with… "Now I lay me down to sleep..." Lucas began to say   
every night before busting into tears. After a while, he learned not to cry. There was someone   
higher to blame. If God was so mighty, why would he let this happen? What did he ever do to   
anyone for this to happen? Lucas stopped saying his prayers around 8 as he found no use in his   
angel, he never did his job… never protected him from evil, never showed him the way to live...   
Never…   
  
Play.   
  
Wake up (wake up)   
Grab a brush and   
Put a little makeup   
I just crossed the feeling   
With a shakeup   
Why'd you leave   
The keys up on the table?   
Here we go   
Create another fable   
(You wanted to)   
  
Grab a brush and   
Put a little makeup   
(You wanted to)   
I just crossed the feeling   
With a shakeup   
(You wanted to)   
Why'd you leave   
The keys up on the table?   
(You wanted to)   
  
Well I don't think you trust in   
My self-rightous suicide   
Why cry when angels   
Deserve to die   
In my self-rightous suicide   
I cry when angels   
Deserve to die   
  
Father (father)   
Father (father)   
Father (father)   
Mother (mother)   
  
Pause   
  
Try and try again, he tried to tell his father to take him…he even begged, something that was left   
until he was despreate. But there were always important things he had to do. He cried out for his   
father… again and again…   
  
Play   
  
Father, into your hands   
I command my spirit   
  
Pause   
  
Lucas begged every night when he was little to make everything stop. He promised the world to   
God if only He made it stop… to stop all this and make his parents be like normal parents. Nice   
and loving….   
  
Play   
  
Father, into your hands   
Why have you forsaken me   
  
Pause   
  
But He never listened. His parents fought even more every day… Lucas also remembered his   
real father, after the divorce was final, handing him over to his mother. Lucas begged God once   
last time to let him stay with his father, but once again, that wish was unanswered.   
  
Play   
  
In your eyes   
Forsaken me   
  
Pause.   
  
After Lucas lived with his mom for a year, she had another man in her life. He never did accept   
the guy and tried calling his dad every day to take him back. Never did his dad picked up the   
phone. Once, he remembered that he called and the secretary answered "The doctor doesn't   
have a son" and hung up. Again and again he tried but was automatically cut off.   
  
Play   
  
in your thoughts   
Forsaken me   
  
In the years that passed, Lucas never got on single birthday wish from his father. No Christmas   
blessing, no nothing. One last try, he called his father before graduating from Stanford. His   
father finally answered his own call but didn't recognize Lucas. He forgot his own son's name.   
Lawrence made a quick apology and also promised to go to the graduation. Lucas was not   
surprised that he walked alone with no excited parent taking pictures of him receiving his   
diploma… both of them having failed again.   
  
Play   
  
in your hearts   
Forsaken me oh oh   
  
Pause.   
  
After graduation night in the University hall, Lucas called his mom to send some one to pick him   
up. No one was home. Lucas was mad and left the hall. He accidentally bumped into some   
tough jocks and made the mistake of calling one of them a big asshole. The four guys pinned   
Lucas down behind the hall and beat the shit out of him. Another graduate saw what was   
happening and called the police. Lucas never knew what happened, only that he woke up in a   
hospital the next day. But this time, no one came for him. His mom was on her honeymoon and   
his dad was in a major important meeting. Lucas stayed in the hospital for 2 days until his father   
sent someone to pick him up. 'He sent someone!' Lucas thought, as that someone explained that   
his father was busy with more important matters. His mother didn't want anything to do with   
Lucas anymore and so he was sent to live with his father. That didn't last long; after a few   
months, Lucas was being shipped to the seaQuest.   
  
Play   
  
Trust in my self-righteous suicide   
Why cry when angels   
Deserve to die   
In my self-rightous suicide   
Why cry when angels   
Deserve to die   
  
End.   
  
Lucas was all cried out. 'The song was made for me'. He didn't blame his mother anymore.   
Every time he heard the song, he stopped blaming anyone for the divorce …. It had always been   
coming.   
  
Lucas thought about his past again and compared it to his present. He cried even more. Nothing   
had changed. Nothing in his life… The only good thing his parents did for him was placing him on   
seaQuest…but that wasn't enough. He has friends that care about him, but all he ever wanted   
was the love of a parent… that is all a child can ask for… love and support from your parent…   
Was that so hard to do?…   
  
Stop. Repeat. Play. End. Stop. Repeat. Play… 


End file.
